FSO
Fabryka Samochodów Osobowych Polska fabryka samochodów zlokalizowana na Warszawskim Żeraniu. W lipcu 1948 rozpoczęto budowę fabryki, a skończono ją jesienią 1951 roku. 6 Listopada 1951 z fabryki wyjechał pierwszy samochód. https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fabryka_Samochod%C3%B3w_Osobowych W związku z przejęciem firmy w 1995 roku przez [[Daewoo|Daewoo Group]], marka Polonezów zmieniła się z FSO, na Daewoo-FSO, lecz logo pozostało bez zmian. Od końca 2004 roku wszystkie wyprodukowane na rynek Polski [[Daewoo/FSO Lanos/Lanos Plus|Lanosy]] i [[Daewoo/FSO Matiz|Matizy]], miały logo FSO. Obecnie fabryka nie produkuje żadnych pojazdów, a szanse na kontynuacje produkcji są coraz mniejsze. Właściciele fabryki 1951-1995 - Spółka skarbu państwa 1995-2004 - [[Daewoo|Daewoo Group]] 2004-2005 - Spółka prywatna 2005- teraz - [[AvtoZAZ]] ]] Historia Początki Rząd Polski po zakończeniu II wojny światowej zdecydował o odbudowie polskiego przemysłu motoryzacyjnego, którego początki sięgają roku 1918. Kluczowym problemem rządu była licencja na produkcję pojazdu. Jeszcze w 1949 roku władzom polskim zaproponowano nieodpłatne przekazanie licencji na samochód GAZ-M20 Pobieda. Zarządzeniem Ministra Przemysłu Ciężkiego z 17 stycznia 1950 utworzono przedsiębiorstwo państwowe Fabryka Samochodów Osobowych. Budowa zakładów zakończyła się późną jesienią 1951 roku. Koszty ich budowy wynosiły 130 milionów ówczesnych złotych, a odpowiednie jej wyposażenie – 250 milionów. Początki FSO Warszawy 6 listopada 1951 roku o godzinie 14:00 z hali montażowej nr 1 zjechał pierwszy samochód osobowy zmontowany w powojennej Polsce nazwany Warszawą M-20. Do końca 1951 roku złożono jedynie 75 sztuk. W roku 1952 i 1953 wyprodukowano po 1,5 tysiąca samochodów. W lipcu 1954 roku uruchomiono właściwą produkcję samochodu, wcześniej były one montowane, w związku z czym w 1955 osiągnięto poziom 4000 egzemplarzy rocznie. Ewolucja FSO Warszawy W 1957 roku przeprowadzono na Warszawie pierwszą modernizację – zmieniono atrapę chłodnicy, przednie kierunkowskazy, koło kierownicy oraz wprowadzono ozdobne listwy boczne. Zmodernizowane auto otrzymało nazwę ''Warszawa M-20 model 57'', którą zmieniono niedługo później na ''Warszawa 200''. W 1958 roku wdrożono do produkcji użytkową wersję pick-up, której pierwszy prototyp zaprezentowano w 1955 roku. Kolejna modernizacja tego auta nastąpiła w 1960 roku w tylnej części nadwozia pojawiły się nowe zespolone lampy kierunkowskazów i świateł „stop”. W zawieszeniu zastąpiono przestarzałe amortyzatory ramieniowe, teleskopowymi. Model ten uzyskał nazwę ''Warszawa 201''. Dwa lata później rozpoczęto produkcje ''Warszawy 202'' z górnozaworowym silnikiem S21 o mocy 70 KM. W 1964 roku wprowadzono do produkcji następcę „garbatych” wersji, ''Warszawę 203/204'' z nadwoziem typu sedan. Pierwsze 3 prototypy tego modelu zostały stworzone w 1961 roku. Auta te posiadały te same wersje silnikowe co ich poprzednicy (203 silnik S21), 204 (silnik M-20). Rok później do wersji sedan dołączyło skonstruowane na jego bazie kombi o oznaczeniu ''203K/204K''. W 1968 po opatentowaniu przez firmę Peugeot trzycyfrowej nazwy modelu z zerem jako drugą cyfrą, zmieniono oznaczenie tych modeli na ''223/224''. Ostatnia Warszawa zjechała z taśm montażowych FSO 30 marca 1973 roku. W ciągu 22 lat produkcji wyprodukowano 254 421 sztuk samochodów Warszawa. Początki FSO Syreny W grudniu 1953 roku zaprezentowano pierwszy w pełni polski prototyp auta małolitrażowego – Syrena. Model ''100'' zaprezentowany na Międzynarodowych Targach Poznańskich w 1955 roku zdobył duże uznanie wśród polskich kierowców, co doprowadziło do podjęcia przez władze w 1957 roku decyzji o seryjnej produkcji samochodów FSO Syrena. Ewolucja FSO Syreny Z czasem wydawano zmodernizowane Syreny: * Syrena 101 - 1960 * Syrena 102 - 1962 * Syrena 103 - 1963 * Syrena 104 - 1966 * Syrena 105 - 1972 Powstała również wersja rolnicza - R20 i furgon - Bosto. W 1960 roku zaprezentowano prototyp Syreny Sport z nadwoziem z tworzyw sztucznych. W 1972 roku produkcję Syreny 105 przeniesiono do Fabryki Samochodów Małolitrażowych w Bielsku-Białej, gdzie kontynuowano jej produkcję do 1983 roku. Początki FSO 125p W 1965 roku uporczywie szukano następcy przestarzałej Warszawy. Koncern Fiat początkowo proponował Polsce licencję Fiata 1300/1500. Umowę na zakup licencji podpisano 22 grudnia 1965 roku. Na rok 1967 przewidziana była premiera nowego auta Fiat 125, który przed wprowadzeniem do produkcji został zaprezentowany polskiej stronie. Model ten zrobił na delegacji naszego kraju duże wrażenie, gdyż był atrakcyjniejszy oraz nowocześniejszy od typoszeregu 1300/1500. Jednak z powodu ograniczeń finansowych naszego przemysłu motoryzacyjnego podjęto decyzję o skierowaniu do produkcji hybrydy modelu 125 oraz 1300/1500, który początkowo otrzymał nazwę Polski Fiat 125p, którą z czasem zmieniono na FSO 125p. Produkcję takiego auta rozpoczęto 28 listopada 1967 roku. Ewolucja FSO 125p W 1969 roku uruchomiono montaż PF 125p w Jugosławii jako Zastava 125pZ. W roku 1971 zaprezentowano oraz wprowadzono do produkcji wersję kombi, na bazie której rok później skonstruowany został użytkowy model pick-up. Dwa lata po wprowadzeniu do produkcji Kombi oraz sanitarki przeprowadzono pierwszą modernizację auta w wyniku której: pojazd otrzymał nową plastikową atrapę wlotu chłodnicy, nowe klamki kasetowe oraz dwuobwodowy układ hamulcowy. Dopiero po przeprowadzeniu tej modernizacji do produkcji skierowany został model pick-up. Także w 1971 roku opracowano prototyp wersji z nadwoziem typu coupé – Polski Fiat 125p Coupé, który zaprojektował Zdzisław Wattson. W porównaniu z wersją sedan, powiększono szerokość ogumienia oraz zastosowano wzmocniony silnik 1500 (90 KM) pozwalający na osiągnięcie prędkości maksymalnej w granicach 170 km/h. Projekt nie został wdrożony do produkcji. Rok 1974 przyniósł wdrożenie do oferty krótkiej serii modeli '''1600 Monte Carlo''' oraz '''1800 Akropolis''', obydwa te modele posiadały silniki z samochodu Fiat 132. Zaprezentowano również 7 miejscowe limuzyny z nadwoziem otwartym oraz zamkniętym oraz prototyp z nadwoziem kabrio. W roku 1975 przeprowadzono kolejną modernizację auta: wprowadzono nowe lampy kierunkowskazów przednich, nowe zintegrowane lampy tylnych kierunkowskazów i świateł „Stop”, nowa deska rozdzielcza (projektant Valter de Silva), nowa tapicerka, zderzaki pozbawione kłów oraz wiele innych mniejszych technicznych zmian. Wprowadzono do sprzedaży limitowaną serię FSO 125p z silnikami 2,0 litra. W roku 1976 osiągnięto rekord produkcji: 117 tys. egzemplarzy. W 1983 roku wprowadzono nowy system oznaczania wersji wyposażeniowych: 1.3/1.5C, 1.3/1.5L. Rok później rozpoczęto montowanie silników oraz skrzyń biegów z Poloneza. Pojawiają się wersje 1.3/1.5MC, 1.5ML, 1.5MS, a od roku 1985 1.5ME. Ostatnie roczniki otrzymywały oznaczenie '''FSO 1300''' i '''FSO 1500'''. Ostatni "Duży Fiat" zjechał z taśm montażowych 29 czerwca 1991 roku. Łącznie wyprodukowano 1 445 699 FSO 125p. Początki FSO Poloneza Historia Poloneza rozpoczyna się wraz z końcem 1972 roku, kiedy to na najwyższym szczeblu partyjnym ustalono linię rozwoju produktów FSO. Zaplanowano wprowadzenie następcy dla modelu 125p. Pierwsze konkretne decyzje w sprawie nowego auta zapadły 17 września 1974 roku, kiedy to została podpisana umowa między Pol-Motem a włoskim koncernem FIAT mówiąca o powierzeniu prac konstrukcyjnych nad nowym samochodem stronie włoskiej. Zgodnie z umową polska strona miała przedstawić własne wytyczne dotyczące nadwozia i norm bezpieczeństwa nowego auta. Warunki postawione włoskim konstruktorom zakładały, że samochód będzie spełniał bieżące i przyszłe normy zderzeniowe, a poziom emisji spalin ma pozwolić na sprzedaż samochodu w Europie Zachodniej i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jeszcze w tym samym roku w Centro Stile Fiat z udziałem polskich stylistów i inżynierów zaczęto prace projektowe nad nadwoziem oraz wnętrzem nowego modelu marki FSO, projekt otrzymał kod 137. Pierwsze trzy prototypy samochodu – we wszystkich trzech wersjach nadwoziowych, z czego egzemplarz w wersji trzydrzwiowej zachował się do dziś – oznaczonego jako '''125PN''' (''Polacco Nuova – Polski Nowy'') zostały stworzone już w 1975 roku. W latach 1975–1977 trwały prace konstrukcyjne i testowe nad prototypami oraz przygotowujące fabrykę do rozpoczęcia produkcji nowego auta, dla którego stworzono zautomatyzowaną linię montażową, rozbudowano spawalnię oraz zbudowano nową halę tłoczni. W 1976 roku sprowadzono do Polski egzemplarz w srebrnym kolorze, który został przedstawiony w Biurze Konstrukcyjnym Przemysłu Motoryzacyjnego. Po pozytywnej opinii wydanej przez premiera Piotra Jaroszewicza projekt zaakceptowano i skierowano do produkcji. Modernizacji wymagała fabryka, unowocześniono tłocznię oraz spawalnię. Pierwsze siedem egzemplarzy, zmontowanych jeszcze w Turynie, trafiło do Polski 20 września 1977 roku, montaż rozpoczął się 26 września tego samego roku. Od stycznia 1978 roku montowano kilka egzemplarzy dziennie, do początku kwietnia gotowych było około 300 sztuk. Produkcję seryjną nowego modelu rozpoczęto 3 maja 1978 roku. W pierwszym roku seryjnej produkcji powstało 3506 egzemplarzy Poloneza. Nowe nadwozie samonośne typu hatchback odznaczało się jak na owe czasy nowoczesną estetyką i sporym poziomem bezpieczeństwa biernego, współczynnik oporów powietrza wynosił 0,352. Zastosowane przez włoskich konstruktorów rozwiązania w zakresie bezpieczeństwa biernego nie miały odzwierciedlenia w żadnym dotychczas zbudowanym w Turynie samochodzie. W Polonezie zastosowano kontrolowane strefy zgniotu z przodu i z tyłu pojazdu, wzmocnienia boczne drzwi, a zawiasy maski, inaczej niż w Polskim Fiacie 125p, zamocowane zostały w okolicach podszybia, co w przypadku kolizji zapobiega wbijaniu się maski do wnętrza pojazdu. Zastosowano również bezwładnościowe pasy bezpieczeństwa. Wszystko to razem wówczas nie należało do standardowego wyposażenia w dziedzinie bezpieczeństwa w samochodach. Samochód był stosunkowo bogato wyposażony już w standardowej wersji, w skład której wchodziły m.in.: welurowa tapicerka, obrotomierz, zegar, ogrzewanie tylnej szyby wraz z wycieraczką, światła przeciwmgłowe, zapalniczka, regulowana kolumna kierownicy oraz przednie bezwładnościowe pasy bezpieczeństwa. Poloneza wyposażono w klasyczny układ napędowy – silnik z przodu, napęd na koła tylne przenoszony poprzez wał napędowy. Zdecydowano się na montaż silników pochodzących z Polskiego Fiata 125p – czterocylindrowych silników rzędowych chłodzonych cieczą w układzie OHV o pojemnościach 1,3 oraz 1,5 . Zostały one jednak poddane modyfikacjom. Ewolucja FSO Poloneza W latach 1979-1981 uruchomiono krótką serię Polonezów z nadwoziem trzydrzwiowym. W 1980 roku wprowadzono do produkcji model tzw. wzmocniony, wyposażony we wzmocniony do 82 KM silnik oraz standardową pięciobiegową skrzynię biegów. W październiku 1980 roku ze względu na trudności w dostawach kooperacyjnych wprowadzono do oferty Polonezy w zubożonej wersji wyposażeniowej „Popular”. W 1981 roku wprowadzono rozkładaną tylną kanapę do produkcji seryjnej. W 1983 dokonano pierwszej głębszej modernizacji FSO Poloneza, po której otrzymał nazwę kodową '''MR'83'''. W czerwcu 1984 roku zaprezentowano model '''MR’85''' który charakteryzował się nowym pasem przednim. W 1986 roku FSO Polonez otrzymał małe okna na słupku "C", po tej modernizacji otrzymał nazwę kodową '''MR'86 '''i potoczną nazwę "Akwarium", kolejna już mniejsza modernizacja nastąpiła w roku 1987, po której samochód otrzymał nazwę kodową '''MR'87'''. 1 stycznia 1988 roku rozpoczęto w Nysie produkcję wersji pick-up Poloneza – Truck. W 1989 roku uruchomiono produkcję wersji '''MR'89''', znanej potocznie jako "przejściówka", miała ona nowe światła tylne i nową klapę bagażnika. Początki FSO Poloneza Caro Pod koniec lat 80. rozpoczęto prace nad nową wersją Poloneza, przygotowano kilka szkiców i projektów, autorem jednego z nich był Cezary Nawrot. Kierownikiem projektu był Jan Politowski, ostateczną wersję nadwozia zaprojektowali Antoni Kasznicki i Zbigniew Kowalczyk. Nazwę zaproponował Jarosław Dubaniewicz. Wprowadzono w FSO Polonezie Caro prawie 270 zmian konstrukcyjnych i stylistycznych, znacząco zmodernizowano nadwozie – m.in. zastosowano nowe przednie reflektory i inaczej wyprofilowane zderzaki, w układzie wydechowym zastosowano tłumik środkowy. We wnętrzu zmieniono m.in. kierownicę oraz dodano regulację wysokości mocowania pasów przednich. Powiększono także znacznie listę wyposażenia dodatkowego, w jego skład wchodziły m.in.: obręcze kół ze stopów metali lekkich, szyberdach, autoalarm, sportowe fotele Inter Groclin, elektrycznie sterowane szyby przednie, centralny zamek, radioodbiornik, głośniki, lakier metalizowany. Do gamy silników dołączył diesel o pojemności 1905 cm³ i mocy 70 KM (51 kW) produkcji francuskiego koncernu PSA. Polonez Caro spełniał europejskie normy bezpieczeństwa ECE. 31 lipca 1991 roku rozpoczęto produkcję seryjną modelu Caro. Dzięki dużej modernizacji gwałtownie zaczął wzrastać poziom produkcji Poloneza. Ewolucja FSO Poloneza Caro Pierwsza modernizacja FSO Poloneza Caro nastąpiła w 1993 roku. Poszerzono rozstaw kół, dzięki czemu samochód lepiej się prowadził, na masce pojawił się nowy chwyt powietrza, do gamy silników dołączył silnik DOHC z wtryskiem wielopunktowym 1.4 16v (seria ''K16 MPI'') firmy Rover osiągającym moc maksymalną 103 KM (76 kW) z pojemności 1398 cm³ (Polonez wyposażony w tę jednostkę napędową charakteryzował się znacznie lepszymi osiągami), oraz pojawiło się kilka mniejszych zmian. Po modernizacji samochód otrzymał nazwę kodową - '''MR'93''' (zwykłe Caro miało MR'91). Podczas całego okresu produkcji FSO Poloneza Caro co roku lub nawet częściej wprowadzano kolejne mniejsze czy większe modyfikacje, m.in.: zmiana mocowania zacisków przednich hamulców w celu zmniejszenia promienia zawracania, nowy układ hamulcowy typu LUCAS (najpierw jako opcja, a w drugiej połowie 1995 roku jako standard (oprócz samochodów z silnikiem diesla)), termiczny włącznik ogrzewania tylnej szyby (wcześniej ogrzewanie włączało się automatycznie niezależnie od temperatury zewnętrznej), dodatkowe wywietrzniki w tylnych drzwiach (1996), nowy typ podsufitki (1996), nowy typ osłony wewnętrznej maski silnika (1996) i wiele innych. Początki FSO Poloneza Atu Już na początku lat 80. XX wieku myślano nad wdrożeniem do produkcji Poloneza w nowej wersji nadwoziowej, będącej uzupełnieniem gamy modelowej po planowym zaprzestaniu produkcji Polskiego Fiata 125p. Gotowy prototyp Poloneza w wersji sedan przygotowany został w 1982 roku na bazie modelu FSO Polonez MR'78, ale posiadał on kilka wad, które wykluczały wdrożenie do produkcji. Powstał jeden egzemplarz w kolorze pomarańczowym. 10 lat po nieudanej próbie stworzenia sedana w FSO powstała pierwsza makieta Poloneza w wersji sedan, na bazie modelu Caro. W 1994 roku na targach poznańskich zaprezentowano pierwszy jeżdżący prototyp Poloneza w tej wersji nadwoziowej. Auto spotkało się z dużym zainteresowaniem publiczności. Prototyp posiadał kilka znaczących różnic w stosunku do modelu seryjnego. Pojawiła się całkowicie nowa zaprojektowana przez włoską firmę Orciari deska rozdzielcza (tablica przyrządów z modelu MR'93), nowe boczki drzwiowe oraz schowek na kasety pomiędzy siedzeniami, który mógł również pełnić funkcję podłokietnika. Istotne zmiany zaszły w tylnym zawieszeniu: zastąpiono resory piórowe sprężynami śrubowymi i wahaczem wleczonym, amortyzatory zainstalowano ukośnie. Prototyp ten był koloru białego i posiadał tylne lampy z modelu Caro. W 1995 roku FSO przedstawiła na targach kolejną wersje prototypu sedana. Auto to miało identyczną deskę rozdzielczą jak pierwszy biały prototyp, jednak tylne zawieszenie posiadało resory piórowe. Pojazd ten był w kolorze fioletowym z pakietem stylistycznym firmy Orciari, na tylnych błotnikach znajdował się napis „Limited”. Lampy tylne były identyczne jak w modelu seryjnym. Zdjęcia tego prototypu można często spotkać na pierwszych folderach reklamowych FSO Atu. Produkcję seryjną modelu rozpoczęto w 1996 roku. Model Atu w stosunku do Caro cechował się lepszym wyciszeniem, spowodowanym wyraźnym oddzieleniem tylnej części nadwozia od przestrzeni pasażerskiej, większą o 20% sztywnością nadwozia oraz powiększonym bagażnikiem. Ewolucja FSO Poloneza Atu O ewolucji Poloneza Atu nie możemy napisać praktycznie nic, samochód w ofercie był tylko nieco ponad rok. Zastąpił go wtedy zmodernizowany model Daewoo-FSO Polonez Atu Plus. Początki Daewoo-FSO Polonez Caro Plus/Atu Plus W kwietniu 1997 roku do produkcji trafił Polonez zmodernizowany zgodnie z linią „Plus”. Różnił się on przede wszystkim nową deską rozdzielczą, lakierowanymi zderzakami, czy nowym typem jednopunktowego wtrysku Bosch. Wprowadzono także standardowo hydrauliczne wspomaganie kierownicy (wcześniej oferowane w opcji). Nowe okrąglejsze zderzaki spełniały wymogi bezpieczeństwa na uderzenia skośne i czołowe przy prędkościach odpowiednio 5 i 7 km/h. W zawieszeniu zmieniono geometrię przednich kół aby poprawić ich przyczepność, a w zawieszeniu tylnym zastosowano ukośne amortyzatory na miejsce prostych co pozwoliło zwiększyć pojemność bagażnika. W silnikach OHV zastosowano również hydrauliczne popychacze zaworowe, bimetaliczne zawory wydechowe, spawany kolektor wydechowy oraz drugi wentylator chłodnicy, po wszystkich modernizacjach jednostka spełniała normę emisji spalin Euro II. Wewnątrz samochodu zmodernizowano: układ przewietrzania wnętrza, który zapewniał cichszą pracę dmuchawy, dokładniejszą regulację temperatury powietrza, realizację funkcji „obiegu wewnętrznego” oraz współpracę z układem klimatyzacji (opcja), deskę rozdzielczą, mieszek dźwigni zmiany biegów, pokrycie tapicerskie drzwi. Zastosowano nowe kołpaki kół. W wyposażeniu standardowym znalazł się także kontroler przepalenia żarówek świateł zewnętrznych, kontrolujący także przepalenie którejkolwiek z żarówek holowanej przyczepy. Instalacja elektryczna wersji „Plus” przewidywała również podłączenie elektrycznie podgrzewanych foteli przednich. Jako opcję w wersjach z silnikami GLi oferowano także instalację LPG, kompletowaną na zlecenie FSO przez firmę Bedini, butla LPG montowana była w miejscu koła zapasowego. W 1997 roku sprzedano 61 915 egzemplarzy modelu (w tym 11 335 sztuk wersji pochodnych od osobowej). Ewolucja Daewoo-FSO Polonez Caro Plus/Atu Plus W 1998 roku dokonano modernizacji modelu - zmieniono klamki zewnętrzne, zmodernizowano skrzynię biegów oraz wprowadzono do produkcji wersję silnika 1,6 z wtryskiem wielopunktowym. W 2000 roku w wersji Atu Plus, wprowadzono zmienioną odblaskową blendę. W kwietniu 2002 roku produkcję zawieszono, jednak tak naprawdę definitywnie zakończono, gdyż pozbyto się wszystkich tłoczników niezbędnych do produkcji tego auta (płyty podłogowej, boków nadwozia). Daewoo-FSO Polonez Kombi Prace nad wersją kombi rozpoczęły się w 1992 roku, dwa lata później na Międzynarodowych Targach w Poznaniu przedstawiono dwa prototypy Poloneza Kombi, zbudowane na bazie FSO Poloneza Caro, które różniły się tylnymi drzwiami. W 1998 roku również na targach poznańskich zaprezentowano kolejny prototyp Poloneza Kombi, lecz tym razem bazujący na modelu Atu Plus. Dodatkową przestrzeń uzyskano montując w tylnej części nadwozia metalową ramę obłożoną włóknem szklanym. W Polonezie Kombi montowano silnik 1.6 MPi z wielopunktowym wtryskiem paliwa. Do wyboru były dwie wersje Poloneza Kombi różniące się ładownością i przełożeniem tylnego mostu: wersja Kombi miała tylny most o przełożeniu 11/43 i ładowność 450 kg, natomiast wersja Van miała wzmocniony tylny most od Poloneza Cargo o przełożeniu 43/10 i ładowność 530 kg. Wersja Van umożliwiała rejestrację Poloneza Kombi jako samochodu ciężarowego. Pojemność bagażnika wynosiła 449 l, a po złożeniu kanapy 1539 l. Produkcję tej wersji rozpoczęto 15 kwietnia 1999 roku, a zakończono 22 kwietnia 2002 roku, wraz z innymi osobowymi Polonezami. Daewoo - "NAJLEPSZYM PARTNEREM" Z propozycjami współpracy z FSO, wystąpiły kolejne światowe koncerny samochodowe. Najkorzystniejszą dla naszej fabryki (teoretycznie) okazała się oferta południowokoreańskiego koncernu DAEWOO. 16 sierpnia 1995 roku podpisany został list intencyjny pomiędzy Ministerstwem Przemysłu i Handlu a koncernem Daewoo w sprawie udziału konsorcjum w prywatyzacji Fabryki Samochodów Osobowych w Warszawie. List Intencyjny przewidywał podjęcie natychmiastowych negocjacji zmierzających do nabycia przez stronę koreańską co najmniej 60 udziałów w FSO i realizacji do 2001 roku programu inwestycyjnego, pozwalającego na produkcję ok. 500 tys. samochodów osobowych rocznie, w tym co najmniej 200 tys. aut nowej generacji. W produkcji nowych modeli zakładano docelowy udział 60 - 80 % komponentów polskich. Był to bardzo ważny element warunkujący rozpoczęcie eksportu aut z Żerania do krajów Unii Europejskiej, jednocześnie zakładano kontynuowanie produkcji modelu Polonez do 1999 roku. Strony uzgodniły zakończenie negocjacji oraz zawarcie stosownych umów i porozumień do 31 października 1995 roku. Nazajutrz po podpisaniu dokumentu, szef Daewoo odwiedził FSO wraz z grupą swoich współpracowników, zapoznając się z pracą i specyfiką produkcji wielu żerańskich zakładów. Październikowa, nadzwyczajna sesja Rady Pracowniczej FSO, otworzyła drogę do zawiązania spółki joint venture z koreańskim partnerem. Nastąpiło to 14 listopada 1995 roku.W Ministerstwie Przemysłu i Handlu podpisano umowę w sprawie utworzenia spółki joint venture. Dokument został podpisany w obecności wicepremiera Grzegorza Kołodki. Zdecydowano wówczas, że prywatyzacja FSO nastąpi w drodze likwidacji przedsiębiorstwa państwowego i wniesienia go do spółki Skarbu Państwa, a następnie joint venture z Daewoo. FSO zmieniło nazwę na Daewoo-FSO. W drugiej połowie 1996 roku uruchomiono montaż małego samochodu Daewoo Tico (który został liderem rynku w 1997 roku), montaż jego kontynuowano do 2001 roku. Także w 1996 roku uruchomiono montaż samochodu klasy średniej - Daewoo Espero, który cieszył się sporo mniejszą popularnością niż Tico - ale i tak był dosyć popularny. Jego montaż kontynuowano do 1999 roku, w podobny sposób montowano samochód klasy wyższej - Daewoo Leganza (1997-2001) i kompaktowego minivana - Daewoo Tacuma (2000-2001). Od 1997 roku montowano kompaktowy samochód - Daewoo Lanos i samochód klasy średniej - Daewoo Nubirę, w 1998 roku montaż ich przekształcono w produkcję. W 1998 roku rozpoczęto początkowo montaż (w 1999 roku przekształcony w produkcję), następcy Daewoo Tico czyli małego samochodu Daewoo Matiz. Niestety planu produkcji 500 tysięcy samochodów rocznie nigdy nie zrealizowano - w 1999 roku koreański partner popadł w kłopoty finansowe zakończone bankructwem... Powrót do nazwy z tradycją - FSO Po bankructwie koreańskiego partnera rozpoczęła się walka o przetrwanie firmy. Dzięki determinacji Zarządu Spółki do utrzymania produkcji i uniknięcia upadłości oraz wielkim wyrzeczeniom Załogi, która solidarnie ponosiła ciężar związany z krytyczną sytuacją w firmie, doprowadzono do stabilizacji sytuacji. Rozpoczęły się trudne negocjacje dotyczące przedłużenia praw do produkcji Lanosa i Matiza, uwieńczone sukcesem 22 kwietnia 2004. Daewoo-FSO uzyskała prawo do produkcji samochodów, sprzedaży na określonych rynkach (w tym eksportowych) oraz prawo do produkcji i sprzedaży części 7 lat po zakończeniu wytwarzania tych modeli. 31 sierpnia 2004 podczas Nadzwyczajnego Walnego Zgromadzenia Akcjonariuszy zdecydowano, że firma wróci do tradycyjnej nazwy: "Fabryka Samochodów Osobowych Spółka Akcyjna". Produkowane modele zmieniły nazwę na FSO Lanos i FSO Matiz, a na maskach samochodów pojawił się znak firmowy w kształcie stylizowanej kierownicy będący symbolem tradycji polskiego przemysłu samochodowego oraz ponad 50 lat rozwoju rodzimej motoryzacji po wojnie. Prawa do produkcji Matiza i Lanosa były ważne do końca 2006 roku (sprzedaż do połowy 2007 r.), jednak FSO przedłużyło licencję na produkcję Lanosa i Matiza do końca 2008 roku (sprzedaż do połowy 2009 r.) Około 90% produkcji firmy było eksportowane na Ukrainę, trafiał tam - FSO Lanos. Na lato 2007 roku, wprowadzono atrakcyjniejszą wersję FSO Lanosa, pod nazwą FSO Lanos Plus. Cechowała się ona m.in. grillem lakierowanym pod kolor nadwozia, przyciemnianymi reflektorami przednimi i tylnymi. Dodatkowo Lanosy Plusy posiadały bogatsze wyposażenie standardowe. Od połowy 2008 roku, na polskim rynku były dostępne tylko Lanosy w wersji Plus. W Lutym 2007 roku zakończono produkcję FSO Matiza, w Październiku 2008 roku produkcję FSO Lanosa. Nowy partner FSO - AvtoZAZ Zdecydowana większość produkcji firmy trafiała na ukrainę - z tego powodu ukraiński koncern AvtoZAZ postanowił 14 października 2005 roku kupić za 100 zł od Skarbu Państwa kontrolny pakiet 19,9% akcji FSO, który dawał 84,31% głosów na walnym zgromadzeniu akcjonariuszy. Koncern zobowiązał się do inwestycji za 80 mln euro. Efektem tego było podpisanie w połowie 2006 roku umowy licencyjnej z amerykańskim General Motors na produkcję nowego samochodu – Chevroleta Aveo w wersji sedan, a od lipca 2008 roku także z 3- i 5-drzwiowym nadwoziem typu hatchback. Dla potrzeb produkcji Aveo powołano nową spółkę, której udziałowcami byli FSO (60%) i GM (40%), FSO udostępniła zakład produkcyjny, GM zaś wkład finansowy. Pierwszy, szkoleniowy egzemplarz zjechał z taśm FSO 11 lipca 2007 roku. Także w lipcu rozpoczęła się próbna produkcja tego samochodu, natomiast od 6 listopada 2007 roku, produkcja seryjna. Koniec FSO W 2008 roku FSO wyprodukowało ok. 150 tys. samochodów, jednak kryzys w branży motoryzacyjnej wymusił ograniczenie produkcji i na rok 2009 planowana była produkcja około 44 tys. samochodów. Na początku 2009 roku załoga koncernu liczyła 2500 pracowników. W kwietniu 2009 roku zwolniono 600 osób z załogi fabryki, a w maju 2009 r. zatrzymano linie produkcyjne w FSO i 1500 pracowników zostało wysłane na przymusowy urlop do 22 czerwca. W zakładzie pozostało 200 osób. Następna miesięczna przerwa w produkcji planowana była od połowy lipca do połowy sierpnia. Powodem zwolnień i zatrzymania produkcji były problemy ze zbytem samochodów, bowiem o ile fabryka oddłużona przez ukraińskiego właściciela - koncern UkrAWTO - była wówczas w dobrej kondycji finansowej, to zbyt samochodów odbywał się przez amerykański koncern General Motors, który był zagrożony bankructwem w 2009 roku. Zakłady należące do FSO zajmowały 110 ha, rozległość terenów stała się ważnym czynnikiem osłabiającym kondycję spółki w końcowym okresie produkcji samochodów, ponieważ w 2009 roku władze Warszawy podwyższyły opłatę za użytkowanie wieczyste tych terenów z 7 do 22 mln zł rocznie. W lutym 2011 roku wygasła licencja na produkcję Aveo i nie została tu wznowiona produkcja nowej wersji tego modelu Chevroleta. Na decyzję tę miał wpływ nie tylko kryzys światowy (do końca sierpnia 2010 r. FSO wyprodukowało tylko 27,1 tys. samochodów, czyli o 41% mniej niż w 2009 r.), ale także wchodzący w życie traktat o wolnym handlu, w wyniku którego samochody sprowadzane z Korei Południowej do Unii Europejskiej zwolnione są z 10% cła. Do marca 2011 roku zwolnienia otrzymało ponad 1800 osób z załogi FSO. Władze spółki deklarowały gotowość zakładów do podjęcia produkcji w ciągu kilku miesięcy od podpisania umowy z ewentualnym inwestorem, zapowiadając możliwość osiągnięcia wydajności zakładu na poziomie 250 tys. samochodów rocznie. Równocześnie szanse na wznowienie produkcji były niewielkie, ponieważ fabryki tylko w Europie miały łączne zdolności produkcyjne na poziomie ok. 26 mln pojazdów rocznie, tj. o 7 mln więcej niż ówczesny światowy popyt Wraz z tym przyszedł koniec produkcji w FSO - AvtoZAZ podobno szukał nowego partnera strategicznego dla Żerańskiej, jednak bezskutecznie. Miały tu być produkowane m.in. samochody Cherry, Nissany Micra, lecz produkcja żadnego samochodu nie doszłą do skutku. W sierpniu 2014 roku prezes FSO w wywiadzie zapewnił, że pomimo braku produkcji kondycja spółki była dobra i nie posiadała ona zadłużenia, a nawet wypracowała zysk. Grupa kapitałowa FSO przeprowadziła dywersyfikację działalności, produkując układy wydechowe, kolumny McPhersona, zbiorniki paliwa, samochodowe wiązki elektryczne, ogrodzenia, lampy, klocki Lego, podzespoły do wyrobów AGD, grupa sprzedawała także i serwisowała samochody oraz prowadziła wynajem hal produkcyjnych i powierzchni biurowych. Od czerwca 2015 roku głównym udziałowcem FSO została cypryjska firma Alemeda Investments LTD z siedzibą w Limassol na Cyprze. Spółka została utworzona w lutym 2015 roku przez koncern UkrAvto, który przekazał jej 95% udziałów żerańskiej fabryki. Po przymusowym wykupie akcji od udziałowców mniejszościowych pakiet udziałów Alemeda Investmenst wzrósł do ponad 99%. W 2017 r. Prokuratoria Generalna Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, występując w imieniu Skarbu Państwa, wytoczyła firmie Awto-ZAZ proces za niewywiązanie się ze zobowiązań zawartych w umowie zakupu akcji FSO. Skarb Państwa domagał się od ukraińskiego przedsiębiorstwa odszkodowania w wysokości 250 mln zł. Awto-ZAZ uznała stawiane jej zarzuty za bezpodstawne. W związku z czym w dniu 3.10.2018 r. Sąd Okręgowy w Warszawie oddalił pozew Skarbu Państwa przeciwko ZAZ. Obecnie na jednej z hal produkcyjnych FSO powstaje muzeum motoryzacji. (Listopad, 2018) Samochody produkowane w fabryce FSO Warszawa M-20, autosegment D/E (1951-1957) FSO Warszawa 200, autosegment D/E (1957-1960) FSO Syrena 100, autosegment B/C (1957-1960) FSO Warszawa 201, autosegment D/E (1960-1962) FSO Syrena 101, autosegment B/C (1960-1962) FSO Warszawa 202, autosegment D/E (1962-1964) FSO Syrena 102, autosegment B/C (1962-1963) FSO Syrena 103, autosegment B/C (1963-1966) FSO Warszawa 203/223, autosegment D/E (1964-1973) FSO Warszawa 204/224, autosegment D/E (1964-1973) FSO Syrena 104, autosegment B/C (1966-1972) Fiat 125p, autosegment D (1967-1982) FSO/FSM Syrena 105, autosegment B/C (1972) Fiat/FSO 125p pick-up, pick-up (1975-1991) FSO Polonez, autosegment D (1978-1991) FSO Polonez Coupe, autosegment D (1981-1983) FSO 125p, autosegment D (1983-1991) FSO Polonez Truck I, pick-up (1988-1992) FSO Polonez Caro, autosegment C (1991-1997) FSO Polonez Truck II, pick-up (1992-1997) FSO Polonez Cargo, kombivan (1993-1997) FSO Polonez Atu, autosegment C (1996-1997) Daewoo Nubira I (1997-1999) Daewoo-FSO Polonez Cargo Plus, kombivan (1997-2001) [[FSO Polonez Atu/Kombi/Caro Plus|Daewoo-FSO Polonez Atu Plus]], autosegment C (1997-2002) ]] [[FSO Polonez Atu/Kombi/Caro Plus|Daewoo-FSO Polonez Caro Plus]], autosegment C (1997-2002) [[FSO Polonez Atu/Kombi/Caro Plus|Daewoo-FSO Polonez Kombi]], autosegment C (1999-2002) Daewoo-FSO Polonez Truck Plus, pick-up (1997-2003) [[Daewoo/FSO Lanos/Lanos Plus|Daewoo Lanos]], autosegment B/C (1997-2004) [[Daewoo/FSO Matiz|Daewoo Matiz I]], autosegment [[A]] (1998-2004) ]] Daewoo Nubira II, autosegment C/D (1999-2002) [[Daewoo/FSO Lanos/Lanos Plus|FSO Lanos]], autosegment B/C (2004-2007) FSO Matiz I, autosegmnet [[A]] (2004-2007) [[Daewoo/FSO Lanos/Lanos Plus|FSO Lanos Plus]], autosegment B/C (2007-2008) Chevrolet Aveo I, autosegment B (2007-2011) Samochody montowane w fabryce Polski Fiat 127p (Fiat 127), autosegment B (1973-1975) Polski Fiat 128p (Fiat 128), autosegment C Polski Fiat 131p (Fiat 131), autosegment C (1975-1980) Polski Fiat 132p (Fiat 132), autosegment B (1974-1977) Zastava 1100p (Zastava 101), autosegment B Opel Astra I, autosegment C (1994-1996) Opel Vectra II, autosegment D Daewoo Espero, autosegment D (1996-1999) Daewoo Tico, autosegment [[A]] (1996-2001) Daewoo Leganza, autosegment E (1997-2001) Daewoo Tacuma, minivan segmentu C (2000-2001) Liczba wyprodukowanych i zmontowanych samochodów Warszawa - 254 471 sztuk Syrena - 177 234 sztuk 125p - 1 445 699 sztuk [[FSO Polonez Atu/Kombi/Caro Plus|Polonez]] - 1 061 807 sztuk Inne samochody montowane w fabryce (patrz wyżej) - 73 376 sztuk Tico - 126 369 sztuk Espero - 20 573 sztuk Leganza - 3969 sztuk Nubira I, Nubira II - 33 489 sztuk [[Daewoo/FSO Lanos/Lanos Plus|Lanos]] - ok. 600 000 sztuk [[Daewoo/FSO Matiz|Matiz I]] - 137 456 sztukTylko do 2003 roku włącznie Tacuma - 427 sztuk Aveo I - ok. 150 000 sztuk Samochody specjalne - 12 800 sztuk Fabryka zmontowała i wyprodukowała łącznie ponad 4 miliony pojazdów. na przed fabrycznym parkingu.]] Największy poziom produkcji osiągnięto w 1999 roku. Wyprodukowano i zmontowano łącznie 210 657 samochodów, natomiast najgorszy w 1951 i 2011 roku. Promocje Promocje (i konkursy) oferowane na montowane i produkowane samochody: (lata 1998-2008) 2008 * Rabat gotówkowy - na Lanosa Plusa - 2000 zł (+ Pakiet PZU za 3,5% wartości samochodu).https://web.archive.org/web/20081120175903fw_/http://www.fso-sa.com.pl/index3.html 2007 * Rabat gotówkowy - Matiz z rocznika 2007 - 4500 zł (+ Pakiet PZU GARTIS), Lanos z rocznika 2007 - do 7000 zł (+ Pakiet PZU za 3,5% wartości samochodu), Lanos z rocznika 2006 - do 9000 zł (+ Pakiet PZU za 3,5% wartości samochodu)https://web.archive.org/web/20070103220955fw_/http://www.fso-sa.com.pl:80/index3.html, Lanos Plus - rabat 2000 zł (+ Pakiet PZU za 3,5% wartości samochodu).https://web.archive.org/web/20070103220955fw_/http://www.fso-sa.com.pl:80/index3.html 2006 * Rabat na samochody z rocznika 2005 - Matiz do 5500 zł (+ Pakiet PZU GARTIS), Lanos do 5500 zł (+ Pakiet PZU za 3,5% wartości samochodu).https://web.archive.org/web/20060427021000fw_/http://www.fso-sa.com.pl:80/index3.html 2005 * '''Listopad 2005''' - Matiz z rocznika 2005 - 1000 zł (przy odkupie samochodu - 2000 zł) (+ Pakiet PZU GARTIS), Lanos z rocznika 2005 - 3000 zł (przy odkupie samochodu 4000 zł) (+ Pakiet PZU za 3,5% wartości samochodu).https://web.archive.org/web/20051225175023fw_/http://www.fso-sa.com.pl:80/index3.html 2004 * '''Listopad, Grudzień 2004''' - promocja na samochody z rocznika 2004: Matiz i Lanos - 1000 zł (+ EXTRA BONUS: opony zimowe GRATIS lub dodatkowe 500 zł i ubezpieczenie OC/AC/NW za 3,5% wartości samochodu), przy odkupie samochodu - Lanos 1,4 - 2500 zł (+ EXTRA BONUS), Lanos 1,5, 1,6 i Matiz - 3000 zł (+EXTRA BONUS).https://web.archive.org/web/20041208025510fw_/http://www.fso-sa.com.pl:80/index3.html 2003 * Promocja na lakier metalizowany o kodzie 51U - cena 300 zł (zamiast 1200 zł - Matiz, 1300 zł - Lanos); * Promocja na preferencyjny kredyt - możesz zostać właścicielem Matiza lub Lanosa płacąc tylko 70% ceny - a 30% po roku, bez odsetek; * Rabat do 4000 zł na Matiza i Lanosa, z tytułu lojalnego klienta, lub zostawiając samochód w rozliczeniu; * '''Marzec 2003''' - rabat do 5000 zł na Matiza i Lanosa, z rocznika 2003, z tytułu lojalnego klienta, lub zostawiając samochód w rozliczeniu; * '''Luty 2003''' - rabat 3000 zł na Matiza i Lanosa z rocznika 2003 i do 7000 zł na modele z rocznika 2002; * '''Styczeń 2003''' - rabat na samochody z rocznika 2002 - Lanos 1,4 - 5500 zł, inne wersje Lanosa i Matiz - 6000 zł, Matiz i Lanos VAN, oraz wersje limitowane Matiza - 5000 zł, pozostałe modele - 6000 zł; * '''Styczeń 2003''' - rabat na samochody z rocznika 2002 - przy zostawieniu obecnego pojazdu w rozliczeniu - Lanos 1,4 i wersje limitowane Matiza - 6000 zł, inne wersje Lanosa i Matiza - 7000 zł; * '''Styczeń 2003''' - preferencyjny kredyt na, do 50% wartości Matiza i 40% Lanosa, bez oprocentowania i prowizji (na 48 miesięcy). 2002 * '''Maj 2002''' - Dni otwarte Daewoo, podczas których można było otrzymać rabat do 30% na naprawy serwisowe. 2001 * '''Lipiec, Sierpień 2001''' - akcja Lato z Daewoo, w związku z czym 18 stacji serwisowych Daewoo, działało nie przerwanie (24 godziny na dobę), przez dwa miesiące; * '''Kwiecień 2001 '''- konkurs Wiosna z Matizem, zadaniem uczestników było dokończenie zdania: "Jadąc Matziem wiosną...", na osobę, która wygrała, czekał fabrycznie nowy Matiz, z serii limitowanej S-LINE; * Konkurs na Chłopa Roku 2001 - osoba, która wygrała otrzymała fabrycznie nowego, Poloneza Caro Plus; * Rabat na samochody - 10% rabatu na Nubirę, 5% - Tacuma 1,8 , 15% - Tacuma 2,0 , Matiz - do 7000 zł, Lanos 5d, sedan - do 9000 zł, Lanos 3d - do 11 000 zł, Tico i Polonez - 1000 zł. * '''Luty 2001''' - do 11 000 zł rabatu na Tico, Matiza, Poloneza, Nubirę, oraz Leganzę; * '''Styczeń 2001 '''- konkurs "Zupełnie nowe Daewoo", podczas dni otwartych Daewoo, trzeba było ułożyć hasło reklamowe dla nowego samochodu - Daewoo Tacuma. Osoba, która wygrała otrzymała, fabrycznie nowego Matiza - w limitowanej wersji S-LINE. 2000 * '''Listopad, Grudzień 2000''' - konkurs "Promocja 2000" , osoby, które kupiły samochody od 15 Listopada do 31 Grudnia 2000, mogły wziąć udział w konkursie, ich zadaniem było napisanie sloganu reklamowego Daewoo w nowym tysiącleciu - nagrodą główną był pełny zwrot kosztów zakupu samochodu. * Promocje na samochody z rocznika 2000 - (Matiz - ubezpieczenie OC na rok, Lanos - ubezpieczenie OC na rok i rabat 1000 zł, Polonez - rabat 2000 zł, Nubira - rabat 2400 zł) 1998 * Promocja na samochody z rocznika 1998: (Polonez - 3000 zł, Tico - 2000 zł, Espero - 1900 zł. Nexia - 1000 zł, Lanos S - 2000 zł + (UBEZPIECZENIE GRATIS), Lanos SE, SX - 1500 zł + (UBEZPIECZENIE GRATIS), Nubira - 5%, Leganza - 5%)https://web.archive.org/web/19980530065905fw_/http://www.daewoo.com.pl:80/ * Promocja na samochody z rocznika 1997: (Polonez - 4500 zł, Tico - 3000 zł, Espero - 2900 zł, Nexia - 3500 zł, Lanos - 3000 zł + (UBEZPIECZENIE GRATIS) Cennik Obecnie jest dostępny cennik Daewoo-FSO i FSO z lat 1997-2008. Aby go zobaczyć, wejdź w odnośnik poniżej: [[Cennik/Daewoo-FSO|Cennik|Daewoo-FSO]] Przypisy